Angels
by Moonvia993
Summary: This is my first story, please no flames, just advice. Minako and Usagi are twins. Minako dies at a young age, Usagi morns her. Also Usagi tells her The story.


**ANGELS**

" Minako, please don't leave. "

" I'm sorry Usagi-chan...I love you. "

" I love you too. "

Minako then shut her blue eyes, as the last breath escaped her lips. Usagi then screamed, nurses rushed to her side. They got her out of the room, only to see the dead body of Minako rolling away underneath a white sheet.

A young woman woke from a startling dream, a dead dream.

" Not again "

Tommrow she would have to stand in front of her class-mates and relive her twin sisters death, out of memory. That's what everyone was doing, they were all to relive their hardships and the deaths of their loved ones. She knew many would not be there, but she knew Minako would want the story told.

" Minako-chan...I miss you, please come back I need you. PLEASE!!! "

The rest of that lonely night was filled with tears. The tears of a morning one. Tears for the death of her other half, her older sister, her twin.

" Usagi "

A blonde head whipped around trying to figure where the noise was. Right before her eyes, her sister appeared. A beautiful little girl. Long sun-shine hair pulled up with a red bow, letting most flow free. Huge sky blue eyes that shown back at her. She was claded in a simple white dress, one of an angels.

The girl was also looking at her sister. An six-teen year-old body, that was beauitful. Long silver- blondish hair that was flowwing to the floor, and huge corn-flower blue eyes that stared in dis-belife at her other half. She was claded in silk pink pj bottoms with a white halter top.

" Usagi-chan, i've missed you. "

" Minako "

" Hai "

Usagi slowly got out of the queen size bed, and walked to her sister. Her hand flew out but never touching her sister instead going right thourgh. A startling gasp souded from the older one.

" Mianko...your..a. "

" Hai, Usagi-chan i'm a ghost or an angel. "

" How ?"

" Well, you said you missed me, so I flew down. "

" Mianko "

" I only have one minute left Usagi, oh and I want you to tell my story. "

" I was going to anyway. "

" Times up Usagi...I love you. "

" I love you too. "

A swril of white lights blew in, it ingulfed Minako. Then as soon as it came it was gone, but this time...with Minako.

Another heart wrenched sob escaped Usagi's mouth. Her body slowly decended to the floor, curling in pain. Pain that Minako was really gone and she was never coming back. At this moment it hurt, it hurt really bad.

But, she knew tommrow would be wrost for she would tell her story to her friends and everyone. She wondered how they would react. Would they put her in foster care, afterall she is under-age to be living alone.

Tommrow...tommrow she wold know. These qustions would all be answered. Yes, tommrow.

" Class now time for Miss. Tsukino's story. "

Usagi moved up in front of the class. She stood at the poteam, and begain her tale.

" My sister, my twin older sister...died trying to protect me from our father. As did my mother and my baby brother. "

Some gasp were heard as this was the most saddest story they heard so far. But they let her go on.

" My father had always been abusive, to my mother, sister, brother, and I. But one night it just got out of contral. "

" My sister and I had just turned 10, as our father came home on April 2, 1990. He was drunk and had a bad day at work, he usally took it out on us, but he was never drunk..never. "

" I had first heard my mother screaming and pleading for him to stop, it was the usally. But, it wasn't usally for what followed. My mother was against the wall as I came in with my siblings. She had blood pouring everywhere, pools of were gathered beneath her feet and my father's feet as well. He saw us and threw my mother aganist the other wall, she unforntly landed on a glass picture, the glass was in her head and her back as she fell to the floor. I screamed as did my brother. He then grabbed my brother and broke his neck, he was only 5. "

A tear rolled down her cheek. Another and Another one, it was a broken dam.

" My sister saw him coming for me next, only this time he had a baseball bat, ready to hit. My sister then grabbed me and covered me, as my father striked. His first blow was to her back, all I heard was crack. Then another and another. "

Her tears were getting stronger and stronger. The memories were over-welming.

"The a policeman arrived, he shot my father, twice in the heart. I blacked out after that. "

" Then I woke in a hospital, the nurse after cheacking me. Led me to my sister's room, She told me only five minutes. I walked in...my older sister was so still just laying there. She opened her eyes and started to speak. She told me to sit and she said the most horriable words. " Usagi-chan i'm dieing. I started to cry. I told her to please not leave me. She told me she loved me, and of course I told her back. But then she closed her eyes and let her last breath out. I started to scream for her. But the nurses took me out of the room. Then as I was half-way down the hall, I saw them roll Minako out, underneath a white sheet. "

" I was then sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle, who till this day still take care of me. "

Her tears have longed dried as she forced out a The End, and walked out of the room.

Usagi Tsukino was never seen again.

But, many people say they see two beautiful little girls running around. Both with silky blonde hair and huge blue eyes. Both cladded in simple white dresses, just like angels.

Written by: Moonvia

This was inspired by a dream I had. Twin angels who died apart, but reunited at death. The chacters were made from the popular Sailormoon Series. Ja ne !!!!


End file.
